Fox of the Genesis: Kyuusaisha
by Gensen Vaseto
Summary: Deep beneath the surface, a power not seen in aeons is slowly dying. the legacy of an Empire amongst the stars. its sole remaining inhabitant has found a possible heir to their power: The Power of the Project.the Project Genesis.


Yeah, I'm alive. Shocker, isn't it?

Anyway, this is yet another of the casualties of the infamous May 2009 A-Crap Crash, and I found one of my old pitches buried in my 'Bunker', and so I've restarted it.

Note: This ficlet contains actions and material that some might find offensive. If you find Smoking, Over-used Clichés, Swearing, and other such nonsense offensive, kindly leave through the door shaped like a left-facing arrow and DON'T even think about flaming me.

I don't own Naruto, But I do own what Kishimoto doesn't. Take that, Lawyers!!

_**{{{PROGRAM: FOX OF THE GENESIS: CYCLE 00:000 "Kyuusaisha"}}}**_

_**{{{Begin Transmission}}}**_

_{{{May 18__th__, Year 406 (Age of Chakra).}}}_

Deep beneath the surface and streets of Konoha, there was a chamber, barely lit with the tell-tale signs of a long ago battle. In this one room alone was more than enough technology to put off any village on the entire planet. But there were still tell-tale signs of long abandonment, such as rust and a thick layer of dust. The blinking red lights from a glowing monitor was all that could be seen, casting unreal shadows upon the decrepit chamber

Suddenly, the doors in the back slowly grinded open, releasing small particles of rust and blowing some of the dust away. In limped a figure garbed in a dirty white cloak, hiding every part of its body, leaving only two red slit eyes to stare at the chamber. As the doors closed, a few cracked, splintered overhead lights activated, dimming the red in shades of grey as several more cracked monitors and displays revealing images of the city on the surface. With visible wariness, it slowly walked over to a corner with a still functioning monitor, as shown by the split feedback on the screen.

Sitting down, it relaxed its posture, feeling several clicks and snaps as its joints tried to adjust to the chair. When it was finally relaxed, it reached into a pouch on its cloak and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up, it entered a series of commands on the keyboard before finally entering the file it wanted. _[File_Open_0012-Video-Feed_2067]_

_{{{Begin Message}}}_

Slowly, with a rough, metallic sounding cough, it started to dictate in a rough voice that hasn't seen use in some time.

_{{{How many years has it been since I, a clandestine arbiter of a great empire, was forced to land on this distant and primitive planet? How many years of wandering the halls of this once great fortress, of staring longingly at the tombs of my brothers and sisters? It seems like only yesterday that I stared into the eyes of my mother… my creator, for one final moment, before she sacrificed herself to bury her mistakes, leaving only I awake to find a new home for my kin}}}_

While it was dictating, it started to mess around and fiddle with a small white and black object with a hole at one end and several red lights on the top. Currently it was disassembled, revealing all sorts of complex circuitry and miscellaneous pieces. _{{{Can't let my weapons get bent out of shape and useless, how else would I kill these Bioids.}}} _It resumed his musings.

_{{{I have wandered this world, for all the eons it has existed. I've seen the constant rise and decline of powers as they struggle for control. I remember meeting the man that ushered in this era… damn memory banks failing, I knew I should have recorded his name…}}}_

It chuckled at the irony; here it was, a being as old as life upon this planet, and it couldn't even remember one man's name. quickly, it pressed a small combination of buttons on the bottom of the object, making it instantly reassemble before twirling in its chair and pulling the trigger. Instantly, a bolt of superheated plasmid was issued from the object, before travelling at a light speed pace that impacted with the adjacent wall, leaving a scorch mark where it hit.

{{{Damn, it's still several levels to slow.}}} It mused aloud as it disassembled the weapon again and restarted working on it. Before it started dictating again, it spit out its used cigarette and lit a new one, taking a few puffs before starting.

_{{{Before her demise, our Creator tasked me with finding a new leader of our people, a new Commander and Emperor to usher in our second rise. Out of all the times I've left these confines, I have seen no one soul worthy of our power, of our command, but most importantly, of our respect. Especially in this era, where the humans have made weapons of their own kind only to scorn their very existence.}}}_

It finished its thought as it put the weapon down, shifting over to a small panel on the right of the terminal. Slowly, it raised its left hand, revealing a slightly damaged metallic white hand with red lines and sharp but cracked black nails. With a flick of its wrist, its nails split, revealing five small wires. It then placed its hands on the panel, allowing the wires to spread to small ports at the sides of the panel.

The screen quickly opened up several new windows, revealing multiple videos. Of particular interest were eight videos. The first was of a young boy with a mop of red hair, crying as he stood over a sand-covered corpse. The second was a little blond girl, playing alone with a small plush cat. The third and fourth were eerily similar. Both had elder men glaring at a group of regular people with obvious hate. The fifth video was in shades of green, portraying a young teen, meditating in a cave. The sixth video was a small green haired girl fighting back tears while throwing rusty kunai at a tree. The seventh was the only positive looking one, with an older teen with dark skin trying to rap, and failing rather easily. The last was a video of a girl with rust-red hair and blue green eyes walking down a road as the people she passed glared at her.

The figure sighed, perplexed by the combined arrogance, fear, and stupidity of the general populous. _Is it possible they don't know the true definition of a demon, is it deciphered differently on this world? _it used as it lit yet another cigarette. _{{{Thank the Professor for A.R.S. Units]}} _It thought.

_{{I feel certain that our Creator would want a soul that has seen hardship, yet still remained pure and innocent, as she regretted to be lacking. I believe one of these human sacrifices; Jinchuuriki they call them, would be suitable for the role. But which one can be trusted to use our power to protect, instead of invoke vengeance?}}}_

It paused, temporarily shifting through the windows till it found the one with the few functioning surface cameras. These cameras were hidden under advanced cloaking and chameleon technology, more than enough to hide its presence from even the Doujutsu Clans. The figure chuckled at the arrogance of the so-called 'Noble' Clans. {{{_If the Professor was still alive, she would humiliate these fools until their demise… or until they actually learn some manners, whichever would come first…}}}_

"Hey you little brats! Get back here!" a woman screamed. The figure focused on the screen in question, to se two children run away with a sack of stolen food. Both were blond, but the girl had a lighter tone in her hair, while the boy's hair was spiky.

"Like hell you old hag! We left you some money on your counter. And its enough, so don't try to bullshit us like all the other places." The Boy shouted back. That didn't stop the woman from screaming at the retreating children, leading other civilians to try and hit the two children. One stray shot of a solid steel metal chunk from a smith connected with the Cam-Pod, and managed to completely break its housing and causing the inner circuitry to fall out.

{{{Shit, I've got to fix that quick, before some questions start popping up.}}} it muttered as it quickly terminated the video feed and entered a series of complex codes.

[Protocol 9:C_Initiate…Releasing_Acidic_Contacts]

Satisfied, it terminated the links, leaving the downed pod to dissolve into a puddle of liquid metal before evaporating into the air. For the next two days, the area around it would smell like rust, but that couldn't be avoided.

{{{Well, better go get a spare. Can't simply send it up with the Power so low.}}} It groaned, glaring at the blinking bar showing all remaining power to be well under critical. {{{_At this rate, All power will be lost in approximately 8.9 years.}}} _it grimly mused as it stood up, slowly rotating the joints in its right shoulder. That damn limb was still acting up, getting several circuits crossed and generally spazing out at the least convenient times. It could've removed what was originally causing the problem, but it kept it as a memento of his new task, and of the Mother it had watched die.

It wouldn't cry, that was illogical and impossible. Illogical because it would merely break focus from its mission. Illogical because crying was not a program it had. It knew what tears were, it had been there when it's Mother cried her last tear.

It stopped, no time for memory files; it had a task to do. A mission, an objective, a means, some obstacles, a purpose. That is what made it alive in a sense, yet dead in another.

It picked up the object, placing it near the hole in its left wrist and watched it automatically compact itself. Satisfied, it slotted it in, giving its wrist a fin-like object. It turned to the door, wrapping the torn cloak tighter around itself and flicked its used cigarette over its shoulder. With no look back, not even to see its cigarette land in the bin. it walked through the door, the lights powering down as the doors closed, bathing the chamber in flashing red once again.

**_{{{transmission Skip: 8:22 PM/Ten Hours Later}}}_**

_{{{Well, hopefully that should hold up.}}} _It grumbled as it stalked the back alleys, the newly replaced Cam-Pod slowly fading from the visible spectrum. Its task completed, it started to walk through the city, its agile form belaying its recent limp.

Feeling rather daring, it decided to venture to the rooftops, preferring to run under the stars than in the shadows of the alley. _I do that enough when I'm trying to leave, let alone actually stay._

As it jumped between the roofs, it scanned the surrounding area, alert in case any Shinobi were to catch sight of its form. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Something rather important. _it muttered as it was almost at the hidden portal below.

Just as it arrived and was ready to enter the access code, its faulted memory suddenly defragmented, and its slit eyes widened in alarm. _{{{Shit, it's May 18th, and that means… _Oh Fuck!}}} it cursed as it disappeared in a flash, stalking through the alleys.

_{{{The truth is, I hate this village. I hate everything about it. Low power source, power struggle, corruption, arrogance, bigotry, greed. It's all here. Of course there isn't any place I've been to that didn't really have any of that, but it seems to just gather and fester here more than anywhere else.}}}_

'_Why, why do they always do this?! IS it because our his birthday is so close to the Kyuubi attack?!' _Sayaki though desperately as she clutched the unconscious body of her only friend her age. Around them, a mob of no less than fifty civilians and possibly eight Chunin were howling for blood, their makeshift weapons glinting in torch light.

'_Where are they?! Where is Jiji, Hebi-Chan, Inu-san, Anyone?!' _ She whispered as her tears descended, stinging the bruises on her cheeks. The Mob was upon her, their faces distorted by the light leaving only evil grins.

"Where are you Kyuusaisha?" She whispered as she clutched Naruto tighter, taking the blows meant for her friend. She glanced up one last time to see one of the Chunin bring a wakizashi down on her head. Sayaki closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to pierce her head.

It never came, instead, a splash of what felt like water covered her hair and face. Of course she knew, water doesn't taste like copper. She spared one glance up, and burst into tears of joy, mixing with the blood on her face.

Standing over her, the chunin's head in its hand, was the Kyuusaisha: their Guardian. {{{You guys really just don't learn do you?}}} it muttered as it lit up a cigarette. {{{Every Fucking year, it's the same damn thing: You get it in your undeveloped husks called brains that these children are evil, find justification to beat them to death, and then I or more likely the Hokage come and take you to jail… at least that's what he does, me…}}} it started as it flicked its wrists, revealing two of its 'Demon Weapons'

{{{…Well, I prefer straight up killing you guys.}}} it finished as it turned its left arm and fired one round into a nearby civilian's frontal lobe, drilling straight through before exiting through his parietal lobe, leaving a clear hole through his skull and brain… all in less than one second.

{{{Oh come on, why the fuck is this thing still so slow?!}}} it roared, scaring the crap out of everyone except Sayaki, who was trying to clear some of the Naruto's wounds.

"What are you waiting for, It's just one Demon against all of us! Kill it!" One of the civilians in the back shouted, the others roaring in agreement. {{{Oh that's just funny. Hey, one of you hold my cig, please.}}} it asked as it spat the half used cancer stick and pierced a chunin's left eye. {{{Damn, you really have to work on your reaction time.}}} it chided as it twisted its spine to avoid a drunk's club, smashed its foot into his back, flipped over his head, and shot into the crowd to continue its slaughter fest.

_{{{Due to what I am, It's not surprising that I am feared, perhaps my self-appointed role diminishes my standing, but I couldn't care less. I do what I feel is right, and that's that. I'm not some lost puppy or child longing for love or a mother's caress. That time of possibility has long since passed}}}_

In less than eight minutes, what was once a 'mighty order of demon slayers' was dwindled to one barely alive Chunin. Around him, the dead bodies: some with twisted necks, slit throats, missing limbs, decapitated heads, more of those strange wounds, at least two more cigarettes in their heads, and various other mortal injuries. As the figure turned and stalked over to him, he prepared for the worst.

{{{Now I can pretend that letting you live will allow you to see the error of your ways and maybe try to spread the word of these children's obvious innocence and probably be burned on a stake as a 'demon sympathizer' while deluding yourself a Martyr…}}} it started as it squatted down to stare at the Chunin, plucking a bloody cigarette from a nearby corpse and inhaling before blowing the smoke in the Chunin's face.

{{{Or I can just kill you now, and give the Reaper its much deserved harvest. Or maybe I'll let the children you want to kill, decide your fate. Hmm, decisions, decisions...}}} it mused as it put its visibly clawed hand onto its unseen chin, its red slit eyes never leaving the near-glazed brown of the Chunin.

{{{…Well, I want to kill you, but I'll let the children decide.}}} it decided as it picked the near-corpse up by the scruff of his neck and brought it over to Sayaki and a still unconscious Naruto. It hoisted the Chunin's bloody face up to Sayaki. {{{What's the verdict, kid?}}}

"The verdict will be decided by the courts, not by children that have already been exposed to so much." A new voice declared. It looked up to see an old man in white and red robes surrounded by several masked, armored figures.

It chuckled. {{{Well, well, well. Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Buta. Here to assume command over a crisis you have so ignored for five years?}}} it asked while still darkly chuckling.

Hiruzen Scowled. "That is none of your concern, and would do well to surrender yourself for the massacre of over 250 civilians and kindly reveal all your weapons and secrets to the Torture and Interrogation Squad." He decreed as the ANBU waited for the Signal.

"Hokage-Jiji, don't … him. He's saved us many…t…times." Sayaki pleaded, her eyes shining with tears again. Tears at the thought that their Kyuusaisha might be taken.

"Gomenensai, Sayaki-Chan, but this man is too dangerous, his loyalties are unknown, and he has shown no remorse in his actions." Sarutobi explained, trying to justify his reasons. This made It angry, yet another person that believed their way was the right one.

_{{{Can no one in this Damned city actually TRY to do what's right, instead of what's easy.}}} _It mused as it dropped the now used cigarette on the ground and stamped it out before replacing it with its last one. It took a look at the Hokage before slowly turning, and leaning down to Sayaki. {{{Don't worry kid, This old man can't catch me… not if I don't want him to.}}} it winked as it ruffled her hair. The little girl smiled, a soft, serene smile that held nothing but trust.

{{{Well, as fun as that sounds, and don't get me wrong: If it was any other time I would gladly come along for a good chat, maybe a couple of smokes and some sake. But I'm REAL busy with something, you know how it is, and it would be very inconvenient if I were to be called away, even for such a brief amount of time.}}} it explained as it rose up, stretching its limbs out.

{{{But here's a good deal: I played the gracious host and entertained my guests, and they kind of left a little mess. And as the last person to arrive, don't you think it would be courteous to clean up the mess?}}} it asked with a jovial tone, as if totally forgetting that the 'Mess' was just a small massacre.

Sarutobi was too furious to answer. Here, this upstart was treating the Hokage and his Elite as if they were some tardy Genin arriving at a party. Before he could order his ANBU to detain the stranger, it suddenly flipped up to the top of the wall… the thirty-five foot wall.

{{{Thank you very much Hokage-Sama. I'll send you the bill for the food and drinks.}}} it mock bowed as it spun away, running over the rooftops. The only thing left was a small ring of smoke from its cigarette.

Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor quickly. "ANBU, get him! Use whatever force necessary, just bring him in!" He ordered.

"Hai!" they shouted as they took to the streets, leaving only a furious Hokage and two children behind.

Sayaki was still looking at where the Kyuusaisha disappeared from, and gently fingered the piece of cloth he slipped into her coat pocket, determined to keep it safe.

_{{{these people, they call me a scourge, a monster, a Demon. But the only name That truly matters to me is the name given to me by two young Bioids.}}} _

{{{Oh come on, can't we all just calm down and settle this over some smokes and a few beers?}}} it asked as it dodged several kunai. {{{_Don't kill, just maim. Don't kill, just maim. Don't kill, just maim.}}} _ it muttered the little mantra in its head.

So far, that mantra was pretty well upheld. Out of seven ANBU, only two were left: A Snake masked one and a Wolf masked one. Both female.

{{{What? Okay maybe the beer was a little much, how about some Sake?}}} it offered as it back flipped down an alley before rolling off a lower roof and jumping off a wall, twisting in midair and landing full running again.

'_Damn he's agile.'_ Both ANBU thought as the continued their pursuit. They were slowly making ground.

_{{{Shit, at this rate they'll either catch me or I'll lead them to the Portal, not good either way.}}} _it thought as it noticed a decrepit building ahead, with a weakened wall and broken windows. _Perfect_

{{{Well ladies, it's been fun, but this is my exit. Sayonara!}}} it saluted before suddenly twisting left, and smashed its fists into the wall, damaging the support and making collapse all but inevitable. As it flipped inside, it took a quick look at its surroundings, noticing a hole in the floor that lead through all three levels to the weakened ground below. With no hesitancy, he jumped up, to the beam above the hole, and spun around it a few times before letting go…

Hebi and Ookami were on guard, looking at the still dusty covered hole, preparing to sneak in to detain the figure when suddenly…

…"**CRASH!"**

Both ANBU looked up to see their prey jump through the roof, making a decent sized hole, and flipped in midair. For a moment, time was still, and they saw its clawed hands as it arched forward.

But time resumed, and it straightened itself out, creating a streamlined form not uncommon of a champion diver, and shot back in. for another moment it was silent.

And then the building came down.

**_{{{transmission Skip: 10:05 PM/Ten Minutes Later}}}_**

_{{{Well, that was fun…}}} _It thought as it made it through the door, still clenching its left hand. {{{I really shouldn't have rammed into that bottom floor, or at least known there was a two level basement below it. Ah well, not like it was staying up anyway.}}}

Slowly, it limped back over to the monitor, before calling up a particularly important Cam-Pod. This Cam-Pod it had placed itself, and was rather sentimental to it, if such words could be linked.

It was a hospital room, the private hospital room of the two orphans Uzumaki Naruto and Seyokushi Sayaki. Both condemned for the sins of their fathers, hated by all but a few.

_{{{To them I am not a scourge, a demon, a murderer. When I protect them, I do not feel like an arbiter, or a martyr, or a purposeless Crude. Hell, I don't even feel like a Genesi. To those children, I am a pillar of strength. I am a being that will always guide them from the shadows. I am their protector, their guardian.}}}_

As it watched, a faint smile appeared behind its cloak. Here they were not scourges or demons or a dark reminder of a brutal event. Here, in this private room only known to a few trusted staff, they were simply orphans, orphans that only had each other and would defend each other till their last breaths. As it would them.

They were its mission, its targets: To protect and guide them when the bureaucratically tied Hokage or the few kind souls could not. It coughed roughly. It didn't have much time: the stunt had cost him another .45 percent of power, leaving it well under critical level.

Yet even if it had to remove all its armor, leaving only a bare skeletal frame, and could only use its amnoless Rifles, it would defend them and those the two found precious. They were its mercy, no, they were HIS mercy.

_{{{I am the Kyuusaisha; the Savior}}}_

_**{{{END TRANSMISSION}}}**_

Anyone want to guess what he was? I'll give you a hint: You've never heard of him before…EVER.

Note that if you are able to guess to a certain extent, I will have little choice but assume you're a hacker that has gained access to some of my files and then call the FBI, CIA, DoRD, or DMUC to detain you.

And before anyone asks, this is a different world space from my other fics, especially FoTGrave and Yonkindachi.

Please Review, it gives me a clear idea of just what people like about my stories

Edit: Wow. I never knew that this site seems to break off use of the shift comma and period (Does anyone remember what tose things are called, The Left/Right arrow things)? Anyway, I replaced Kyuusaisha's speech, so now it should be easier to decipher...

….Thats about it, you can go review now…

..Seriously…

…REVIEW DAMN IT!!!...

…


End file.
